wet flames
by iluvpeeta12
Summary: my first story finn x flame princess 4 life
1. begining

**Chapter 1**

** Finn POV.**

* * *

I woke up and saw Jake on the phone "Hey Jake who are you talking to?" I said. But of course I should have known it was Lady Rainicorn. "What did she say?" I asked. "Something about PB having a party" Jake said. I was surprised "How come she didn't invite us?" I asked. "Well that's why Lady called" Jake said. "Oh" I said. "Hey Jake do we have to bring d-dates?" I asked. "Well yeah dude!" Jake said. As usual I zoned out and thought about Flame Princess. Last time I saw her she wrecked the Goblin Kingdom and hugged me. It felt awesome but it also hurt. A lot. " FINN!" I heard Jake say. I stopped and came to sense. "Dude what were you thinking about?" Jake asked. "Nothing dude" I lied. "Dude it's okay if you were thinking about Flame Princess" Jake said. " Dude I was so not thinking about her" I said.

Jake looked at me like I was hiding something. Which made me feel guilty. "You swear you weren't?" Jake asked. "Yes!"I said to Jake. "You sure,dude". "Yes!" I said to Jake


	2. Chapter 2

I said to Jake I love my bro and all but sometimes he could get a little clingy."Good , man 'cause she's evil" Jake said. I wanted to slap him and tell him to shut up but I couldn't cause then he would know I still have feeling for her. And then he would tell everyone and she would hate me more. And I can't live knowing she hates my guts I'm just not used to that. "Soo, who are you going with" asked Jake. "Well I don't know a girl" I said. "For real man!" said Jake. "Fine, I could always ask my **NEW **crush out" I told Jake. "Aw cool, who is she , what's her name" Jake asked. " It' a secret, Jake" I said. I lied it was my same old crush , Flame Princess. But I had to lie 'cause he would tell everyone.

That night when Jake fell asleep I usually would have taken pics of him sleeping. But tonight I had to call Flame Princess. When she finally picked up the the phone the first thing she said was"hello Sir Jake". "Um this isn't Jake , it's Finn" I said to her . When she heard it wasn't Jake her automatically became very dull (I was heartbroken when this happened) "Oh hi Finn" she said again very dull. "hey FP you want to go to PB's party with me" I asked. "Well I guess I could but I don't have a dress " FP said "what about that dress you fought me in" I said. "Well, fine Finn" FP said " yes!, I will pick you up at 8 pm tomorrow.

* * *

**Flame Princess POV. **

I just got off the phone with Finn. "Hey, Flambo help me down from here!" I yelled. Flambo quickly ran over and helped me get down from my lamp. "Watcha need princess" Flambo asked, " oh nothing just a dress " I said. " Oh I can help you with that" said Flambo "really , how I asked. "My sister makes dresses for a living" Flambo said. "Really I didn't know" I said . "There's a lot of things you shouldn't know about me." Flambo said. In the morning we went to the dress shop and got a dress. when we got home I couldn't stop thinking about Finn and me at the party. It was going to be awesome I could tell. It was 7:30 I had to get ready.

* * *

**HEY WILL SHE MAKE IT SEE IN A MIN GUYS THANX 4 READING BY THE WAY**


	3. Chapter 3

**FINN POV.**

**Chapter 3 **

* * *

"I am so going to die now" I thought to myself "if Jake finds out he will kill me on the spot and I'll never get to go on a date with flame princess" I thought to myself again. I went on in the castle (flame king tried to kick me out 4 times by the way) I finally found flame princess in the lamp her father puts her in. "Hey flame princess..." she looked amazing. Her dress was lava red with what looked like flames everywhere on her dress (and I think she was wearing a little makeup). She looked at me and and blushed I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Flame Princess almost never blushed or wore makeup it was so unlike her.

**Flame Princess POV.**

I looked over and saw Finn I quickly took off all the makeup I put on then got flambo to get me down from the lamp. "So were are we going again?" I asked Finn. " PB's party remember?" Finn asked "oh yeah" I said. When we got there Jake ran up to Finn and told him that I was evil! Right in front of me and something about a new crush. I stormed off not able to hear them I burned myself out, my hair went down "why does everyone think i'm evil i'm not!":( I thought to myself. Insted of my lava tears I was actually crying liquid tears ,it hurt, there I was hurting myself but I couldn't stop crying and I was hurting myself which made me cry even more . "Does everyone hate me like Jake and dad" I asked myself. I felt something on my shoulder I quickly wiped my tears and got ready to fight but it was just Finn.

**FINN POV.**

_Jake ran up to me and said "dude I thought you said you had a **NEW **crush , plus she's evil". Flame Princess stormed off "dude , why did you do that?" I asked Jake. "Oops sorry I thought you didn't like her" Jake said "of course I still like her , and if I didn't you didn't have to call her evil in front of her!" I said to Jake. Jake said sorry a million times before I finally forgave him then I looked for flame princess. When I finally found her she looked like she was crying._

"You okay" I asked "yeah i'm okay" flame princess said still wiping tears from her face. "Jake didn't mean it" I said "sure I totally believe that" flame princess said sarcastically. "He really didn't mean it" I said "yes he did he hates me!" FP said "everyone hates me even you!" FP sobbed. I never saw flame princess cry water , sure lava but never water. Finally I responded "I don't hate you" "yes you do that's why you broke my heart the first time we met!" she cried. Before I could tell her about Jake in the Flame Kingdom she left leaving a trail of fire behind her. I went and told Jake he said I should leave her alone for a while. "Wait why am I crying!" FP said " usually I would have almost killed you and destroyed someplace ...". A giant wind passed I heard a scream my eyes wouldn't no couldn't open like they were glued shut I shivered at the icey wind I tried calling FP's name a million times with no reply I finally understood though he said she was to young she was the best. Ice King.

* * *

**OMG what does the Ice king want and we will soon see why it is rated T. lol major cussing in next chapter bye and thanx 4 reading and the great revs kk YAY 3 .**


End file.
